Rester femme
by ErwanM
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson "rester femme" d'Axel Red. Ginny réfléchi et cherche un moyen de retenir Harry.


Bonjour, voilà une nouvelle fiction. Un POV Ginny Weasley pour changer, mais toujours un Drarry en filigrane ^^  
>J'espère que vous allez aimer<br>Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>Voilà plusieurs années que nous sommes mariés.<br>Voilà plusieurs mois que notre couple bat de l'aile.  
>Voilà plusieurs jours que tu m'as avoué ton secret.<p>

_Laisse-moi rester femme…_  
><em>Laisse-moi rester femme…<em>  
><em>Je ferais tout pour t'encourager<em>  
><em>De pas t'étouffer<em>  
><em>Pour que tu m'aimes<em>

Et je suis là, assise devant la table de la cuisine, à regarder le tourbillon que crée ma cuillère en remuant mon thé. Le liquide brun tourne en rond dans la tasse, formant ainsi un petit trou en son centre. Le petit trou, c'est la place que tu as laissée ; et le thé qui tourbillonne, c'est moi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de m'agiter autour d'un vide de toi.

J'erre dans l'appartement telle une revenante, m'arrêtant devant la photo de notre mariage sur la table de nuit, ta cravate traînant sur le canapé, tes mégots de cigarette dans le cendrier.

Pourquoi ?

On était heureux pourtant. Avant. Je t'aimais et tu m'aimais.  
>L'appartement, la voiture, le mariage, le réfrigérateur et la machine à laver, notre vie était une suite logique d'événements qui construisent un couple stable. J'avais même accepter de vivre en monde moldu. Il ne manquait que les enfants…<p>

_Je te donnerais tout le temps qu'il faudra_  
><em>Je ne porterais plus que mes bas noirs<em>  
><em>Je ne te demanderai plus de m'appeler<em>  
><em>Quand tu rentres tard<em>

Les enfants… Je t'en ai tant parlé. J'ai tant insisté…

C'est ça qui t'a fait peur ? C'est pour cette raison que tu as fuit ? Pourtant nous avions tous deux une situation stable et de belles perspectives pour l'avenir. De plus, c'est toi qui déclarais à tout bout de champ que tu voulais trois enfants quand nous nous sommes mariés. Tu disais même que ton premier fils s'appellerait James Sirius.

Je suis sûre que tu rêves encore d'avoir des enfants. Ce désir n'a pas disparu avec ton amour pour moi. Mais sais-tu que si tu pars avec _l'autre_, tu n'en auras jamais ? Moi, je peux t'en donner mon amour…

_Et même…_  
><em>Si j'voulais savoir<em>  
><em>Où tu es et qui tu vois<em>  
><em>Qui te sépare de moi<em>

Ai-je été trop protectrice ? Trop jalouse ? T'es-tu senti oppressé avec moi ?  
>Alors pourquoi me déclarais-tu que j'étais la femme qu'il te fallait ?<p>

Mon corps te dégoûte-t-il à ce point ? Suis-je si laide à tes yeux ?  
>Alors pourquoi me chuchotais-tu que j'étais la créature la plus belle du monde ?<p>

Qu'est-ce que _l'autre_ à de plus que moi ?  
>Depuis quand préfères-tu sa beauté de glace à mon amour brûlant ?<br>Pourquoi ses piques et ses insultes t'échauffent-ils plus que mes mots doux ?

_Je ferais semblant_  
><em>De croire tes mensonges<em>  
><em>Et j'aime autant fuir les gens<em>  
><em>Que ça dérange !<em>  
><em>Mais laisse-moi rester femme<em>  
><em>Ne fût-ce qu'en larmes…<em>

Tu ne veux pas oublier tout ça et prendre un nouveau départ ? Tu continuerais à voir _l'autre_ en cachette et je fermerais les yeux. Je te donnerais des enfants et _l'autre _te donnerait cette chose mystérieuse que tu ne trouves pas chez moi.

Tu m'as menti pendant des années, pourquoi avoir été sincère si soudainement ? Un élan de culpabilité et de pitié ? Pourtant tu sais que j'ai toujours préféré le mensonge à la dure vérité. Tu sais que j'aurais fait semblant de ne pas voir tes absences dans notre vie.

_L'autre_? C'est _l'autre_ qui t'a forcé à tout me dire pour te posséder entièrement ? _L'autre_ ne supportait donc plus de partager ? J'oubliais, _l'autre _ne partage jamais. Cependant, j'étais là avant ! Et depuis Poudlard ! Tu es mon époux ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

_J'abandonnerais mes séries à savon_  
><em>Je n'te comparerais plus<em>  
><em>Aux héros de mes pulpfictions<em>  
><em>Oh non…<em>

Je peux changer tu sais ? Tu peux me modeler selon tes envies ! Tout faire de moi ! Je t'aime tant… Laisse-moi seulement rester femme…

Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi. Voler, me prostituer, tuer, mourir…

Si tu veux, je teindrais mes cheveux de feu en blond, je deviendrais froide et manipulatrice. Je prendrais ma place de Sang-Pure dans la société. J'apprendrais à me comporter comme une aristocrate.

Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu restes ! J'aimerais tellement que tu fasses semblant de m'aimer, que tu continues de me prendre dans tes bras le soir avant de dormir et que le matin, je puisse toujours prendre mon petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec toi.

_Mes discours de sécurité…_  
><em>Appartiennent au passé…<em>  
><em>Et même…<em>  
><em>Si j'voulais savoir<em>  
><em>Où tu es et qui tu vois<em>  
><em>Qui te sépare de moi<em>

Tu sais dans l'ancien temps, il était fréquent qu'un homme ait une maîtresse, voir plusieurs. Les femmes ne disaient rien et s'occupaient du ménage, des enfants. Je sais que j'ai toujours été contre l'adultère, féministe… Mais je veux bien renier mes convictions, du moment que tu restes avec moi…

_Je ferais semblant_  
><em>De croire tes mensonges<em>  
><em>Et j'aime autant fuir les gens<em>  
><em>Que ça dérange !<em>

Mais je sais ! Je sais que mes prières et mes supplications n'y changeront rien !

J'ai le malheur d'être une femme… Et c'est là mon moindre défaut…

Depuis le début, tu aimes les hommes… Tu croyais pouvoir renier cette part de toi-même toute ta vie. Tu croyais pouvoir m'aimer… Et tu m'as aimé, tu m'as dit… Mais comme une sœur, une mère…

Tu aurais pu continuer à faire semblant, tout le temps. J'aurais accepté sans rechigner. Cependant, _l'autre _t'a demandé de me quitter ! Lui ou moi. Un Malefoy ne partage pas.

Tu le choisis lui parce que moi, je ne suis qu'une femme… Et je souhaite le rester…

_Mais laisse-moi… Rester femme !_  
><em>Laisse-moi rester femme<em>  
><em>Sans arme…<em>


End file.
